Original Klaine Story
by Klaineisforeverr
Summary: Do you wanna know how Kurt and Blaine really met? Kurt lives in New York City. Suddenly ,mystery , beautiful guy showed up. It took just one day and he got to the Kurt's heart. How it will develop?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Autor:Klaineisforeverr

**I'm Blaine**

Kurt was lay on the bed. He had headphones in his ears. Kurt was listening "I'm the greatest star" from Barbra Streisand. Suddenly the song stopped playing and on the phone screen just showed up "Rachel". 'Ugh.. She's so annoying..' Kurt was thinking if he really wanna listening gossips from Rachel Berry or laying in the bed and listening songs from the greatest singers.'I'm sorry Rachel. Not today'. He Clicked on the "Reject".

**After two hours...**

'Oh no. I fell asleep!' He looked the phone. '30 missed calls from Rachel Berry'. Kurt was looking at the phone screen like an idiot. 'You can be serias Rachel...'. He just ignored it.. 'I need to get ready'.He repeated it at least 10 times.'I don't know what to wear!'. Kurt had a difficult decision.'Black or red jacket?I don't know!If I have nothing for black jacket. So I think I have a winner!Applause for red Jacket!' Now he must a find his black jeans. 'Oh , you wanna play a game?! I will found you!'After 10 minutes he found black jeans. 'What I told you?Kurt Hummel scores again' It took him some time, to picked the right accessories. He took a black sunglasses and brown purse.

**In the Central Park.**

Kurt relaxed in Central Park. He wanted go through the whole park and get some air. But When he was checking his outfit ,he crashed into a boy. 'Oh my god.. I'm sorry , I'm really sorry! Are you okay?' and then he saw his face. Angel face. Kurt even couldn't take a breath.

'That is okay , but you look like I can't take a breath. Are you okay?' He smiled at him.

'I'm.. I'm okay.. Thanks for asking. I just.. I'm just' Kurt was so happy , that he even couldn't speak.

'What?..' He was confused.

'Doesn't matter... I'm Kurt Hummel' /guy who almost killed you in the central park/.. He said to himself in the head

'Nice name! I'm Blaine Anderson' He shook hands with him

'I'm Kurt Hummel' He said it again..

'Kurt.. I know ,you already told me'

'Yes I'm sorry..' He felt like an idiot. Suddenly his phone started rung.'Rachel again?!'

'Take it , that is okay.'

'Okay.. If you don't mind' Kurt took her call.. 'Hi... Rachel.. What you want?'

'Oh actually I wanna just talk about Finn.. I think he have some new girl'

Kurt turned back at the Blaine , but he saw just his butt going away from him. Sexy butt!

'...and I love him so much and...' Kurt didn't listening her.

'Rachel?! Rachel I have to go! Bye I love you' He putted his phone to the pocket and run for Blaine.

Kurt couldn't find him. 'Why he found go away?' Kurt almost started crying, but then turned around. He saw Blaine with bouquet of roses.

'I thought you wanted go away' Said Blaine.

'Of course not.. I thought you wanted go away..' Kurt answered to him.

'You was looking for me? That's sweet.'Said Blaine and Gave him a bouquet of roses.. ' That's for you'

'Yes.. I was looking for you.' He smiled at him. He started look at his lips.. 'Roses? For me?.. Why?'

'Because I almost killed you in central park. You deserve it... So it was pleasure to meet I will see you again. Goodbye Kurt' Blaine said with sad voice.

'You know what?... Do you wanna come to my place? For some coffee.. Just like friends' Kurt said confidently.

Blaine was surprised. ' I would love to.. Just like a friends..'


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Sorry for mistakes or some missing words. I don't know why some words missing..)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Autor:**Klaineisforeverr_

**First Date  
**

While me and Blaine headed back to my apartment, we talked about our hobbies and other things. We were so close that we could grab hands. but we didn't..

'So Kurt how long you're in the New York?'Blaine asked him and showed him angel smile.

'Just a few months.. I'm here because of school' Kurt was fascinated..

'Yeah?..me too! Where you wanna go? I mean which school?'

'I was thinking about Julliard.. I really love singing and acting you know?'

'I wanna go on Nyada.. It school where you can do everything! I really want you with me ,but it's your choice.' Blaine told him with a sweet voice

'I will think about it. Oh , look we are here.' Kurt showed him his apartma.

'It's beatiful apartma' Blaine told him , when he saw it.

'What you want? Coffee or Tea?'

'Coffee without caffeine,please'

Kurt just came to the kitchen. He made one coffee with caffeine and one he further heated water for coffee ,he came into the pulled out a cell phone from his wanted send a message to Rachel ,so he did.'Rachel.. I'm sorry about that Finn thing , but now I have serious situation! I met gorgeous boy , he seems that he like me and I actually like him too. I'm just worried that I will never gonna see him again.'

'Kuurt , Are you there? I need to pee..' Blaine screamed at him

'Oh , I'm sorry you can come in!' Said Kurt and he and put his phone back in his pocket.

'Okay..' He came in ' I think water is done' Blaine smiled at him

'Fine I will check it.' Kurt said to him. He went to the kitchen.

When Blaine came , kurt was alredy living room. Blaine was leaning against the wall. Kurt didn't knew about it. Blaine almost started drool.

'Oh you're here! This one is yours' Kurt smiled at him and showed him a cup.

Blaine sat right next to Kurt.'Kurt I won't lyi to you. I really like you and I hope we will be friend , because I would love to se you again'

Kurt was surprised. He even did not know , what to say to him..' I.. me too. I know that I know you just a few hours , but I decided. I will go with you on Nyada.'

'Oh my god? Seriously? We know each other just a few hours and you already know how you can make me happy!' Blaine was really jumped at him. He started hug him.

Kurt was just smiling at him. He hug him back. 'This the most beautiful sentence , who ever said to me' Kurt was really honest. He started looking at his lips. Blaine was looking at Kurt's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Sorry for mistakes or some missing words. I don't know why some words missing..)**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Autor:**Klaineisforeverr_

_**First Kiss**_

Kurt was just smiling at him. He hug him back. 'This the most beautiful sentence , who ever said to me' Kurt was really honest. He started looking at his lips. Blaine was looking at Kurt's was really close , but suddenly someone rang. They almost kiss!

'Are you serious?!' Kurt was upset. Blaine seems upset too.'Who's there?. Nobody was answering , so Kurt opened the door.

'Meeee'There was a boy.

Kurt was surprised. He looked at Blaine. Blaine was confused. 'Who's that Kurt?'

'I... I don't know. wrong door I'm sorry.' Kurt tryid close the door , but that boy stopped him.

'Kurt? What's going on here?' Blaine was asking him almost million times.

'It's pleasure to meet you. Who are you?' That stranger boy asked Blaine..

Kurt was looking really sad. Blaine was still confused and Adam looks like he enjoy it.

'I'm Blaine.. Kurt's friend'

'Oh , friend yeah? I'm Kurt's boyfriend.'

Kurt's eyes widened. ' WHAT?'

'I'm sorry.. I didn't know that Kurt have a boyfriend.. It will be better if i go..' Blaine was sad and when he was walking around Kurt , he just show him his really sad and disappointed face.

'Yeah.. That would be really better.'

'What's wrong with you Adam?!' kurt screamed at him.

'Blaine wait! This is not my boyfriend!' Kurt ran after Blaine.

'Of course.. and i'm unicorn.' Blaine said ironic.

'Yeah.. You're! For me..You're Beautiful , Shining unicorn with amazing personality. Adam is not my boyfriend Blaine. He's my brother. I'm gay you know.. and he don't like it..'

Blaine started hug him, after that they started look at each.. It's like everything would stop. And it's happened. They kissed. Kurt was surprised , he closed his eyes and he enjoyed it.

'You have no idea how long I wanted do this.' Said Blaine. ' I was looking for the person like you. And I found him.'

'Me too..' Said kurt and he kissed him again. ' Come with me.. I will show you my annoying brother!'

'Okay.. If he don't kill me' Blaine said again ironic

Kurt just smiled..' Adam? Oh , Adam. So we will start again! This is Blaine Anderson. My beautiful unicorn and I really don't care what you think about him.'

Adam laughed at him 'Our little Kurt is already in love , huh? You're pathetic.. You have no idea what you missing for. So Many girls are waiting for you..'

Kurt stoped him.. ' This is me.. and! GET OUT! I DON'T WHAT YOU HERE ANYMORE. You're my brother and...' Kurt even couldn't said it..

'I think you heard him..' Blaine supported him

'You're just peace of gay boy.. This is not last day ladies!' Adam said and he got out of this apartma.

'Don't worry about him..He is just...'

'I'm not worry about him! Now , I'm worry about you.. You have no idea , what he can do!'

'I will protect you.. I will protect myself. Nobody can't stop me , because now.. I have something to fight for' Said Blaine and kissed him again..

Kurt kissed him back..'Blaine would you like to sing with me?'

'Sure, why not'

Kurt started sing.. They were singing "How did I fall in love with you" from Backstreet Boys..


End file.
